Friends who depants together Oo
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Flash back to when Tamaki is still the new kid. Some boys are picking on him, and his new friends stand up for him! in their own... unique way. Oh the Ouran boys... *smh* Rated t just because all of my stories are rated T


**Warning: de-pantsing hilariousness. complete random acts from everyone's favorite hosts. And a few death glares O.o shiver!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Nor do I own mutli colored boxer shorts or a hockey stick :(**

!

It's hard being the new kid. It really is. Coming into a school and being the only person there who doesn't already know everyone. It's even worse when you're the new kid in a new country. Especially when those two countries are incredibly different- say France and Japan. By now, you probably know who I'm talking about.

Then again, there may be something harder than being the new kid. That would be- being the best friend of the new kid. Especially when said new kid is a completely insane imbocile. But hey, what can a boy do?

Kyoya waited patiently for Tamaki to leave the class room. Tamaki was still very good at getting lost around the large campus of Ouran, so Kyoya (being the good person he is) was helping him out. If only he would get out of the damned class room!

He waited two more minutes before impatiently storming in, reading to drag Tamaki out. No doubt the blonde had gotten distracted by something ridiculous.

Well, it was some what ridiculous. A boy, a little larger than the thirteen year old Tamaki, both in height and girth, was talking to him. Well, talking as it seemed. But not exactly the case.

Kyoya got a closer look. With every five or so words the boy would shove Tamaki. And his words were something. What reason did he have to be messing with this idiot! And, previously mentioned idiot, looked close to tears. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said politely, pushing between the larger boy- who was actually a lot taller than he looked, and Tamaki. "But if you know what is good for you, you won't be messing with this boy again." Kyoya's words were dripping in hatred and threats.

The boy was honestly scared of him, apologizing a million times as he scrambled from the class room. Kyoya let his glare drop and sighed.

"Come on, Tamaki," he said softly. "Let's go."

!

Stated earlier, being the new kid is hard. Especially when you're from a different country, don't look like anybody else there, and aren't the brightest gold tooth in the mouth. Life for Tamaki was kind of hard at first.

Even after they formed the Host Club, and Tamaki became friends with not only Kyoya, but the twins as well.

~Flash back to a random day in high school gym class~

Some how, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru had all managed to get the same P.E. hour. They were out on the hockey field (field hockey, to be exact. But it sounded silly typing 'field hockey field'.) and the gym teacher was, of course, not paying attention to the boys in front of him. Because gym teachers just don't care.

The teacher didn't even notice when a circle of boys formed around the newest student- the blonde kid from France. And let the taunting begin. Name calling. Pushing. Spitting. All those nasty things teenagers do to each other to show dominance.

Tamaki yelled back at them, ready to fight (although knowing he would lose). His three friends didn't take notice to what was happening until a rupture of laughter caught their attention. They ran over to investigate.

And that is when they saw the pathetic Tamaki, gym shorts down around his ankles, blushing a brilliant shade of crimson and showing off his... pink boxer shorts.

The culprits to the crime were laughing the loudest. Everyone was mocking the poor french kid who wore pink underwear.

Kyoya was furious.

"What's wrong with you people!" he screamed, walking to the front of the croud. "Are you all so immature that this humors you! What is so damn amusing about this?"

"He must be gay, wearing pink underwear!" someone yelled.

Another boy cat called. Tamaki blushed brighter, hiding his face behind his bangs. For some reason, the idiot hadn't pulled his pants up.

"You all must be a bunch of gays for staring so long!" Hikaru shouted at them.

"Here, let me amuse you further!" Kaoru added, pulling down his own gym shorts- displaying black and orange plaid boxers. He raised an eyebrow, challenging someone to say something.

Hikaru was impressed by his younger twin, who was usually quiet and reserved.

"You're the gay one!" an ananymous boy shouted out.

"Prove it!" Hikaru challenged them. "Only the cool kids model their boxer shorts!" and with that, he yanked his gym shorts down as well, displaying blue and black plaid boxers, which matched his brother's except for color.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," someone said. Hikaru burst out laughing, along with his brother.

"Jealous much?" Kaoru asked. With that, both gingers glanced at each other. They winked, thinking the same evil little thoughts, and skipped over to Kyoya, who was still standing there, arms crossed and shorts on.

"Come on, Kyoya, join the party!" Hikaru said from Kyoya's left.

"Strip!" Kaoru laughed, and they tugged at the same time. Kyoya's boxers on full display- they were green.

Kyoya gasped, blushing slightly. Everyone just stared, open mouthed at the two twins who dared to pants the richest- most powerful, kid in school.

Kyoya wanted to explode, but instead kept his temper. He smirked slightly.

"Mess with any of my friends again, and I'll ruin you!" he shouted to the crowd, pulling his shorts back on. He sent a spine tingling glare around the crowd. He then turned to his friends.

"Pull your pants up, you idiots," he said, before turning and walking away. The three other boys hurried to follow him.

!

"Why did you do that?" Tamaki asked quietly, still mortified about what had happened.

"What are friends for?"Kaoru offered. Apparently friends are for boxer parties in the middle of gym class.

"They won't mess with you agian, we'll make sure of it," Hikaru said.

"Tamaki, why pink? Honestly?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey!" Tamaki laughed. "I'm french! What did you expect?"


End file.
